The Bad Boy and The Kind Princess
by B. Bandit20
Summary: (SVTFOE AU) Star Butterfly was the kind Princess everyone loved but once she got her new wand things went out of control so she was sent to earth to master her new wand but when she meets local bad boy Marco Diaz thinks have never been the same with her (Rated for a reason.)
1. Chapter 1

A long time ago in a magical kingdom of Mewni thier live a kind hearted princess named Star Butterfly,some would say she was the most kind Princess there was because she helps both monsters and Mewnimens alike bring land of peace between them but all that changes today because today was her fourteenth birthday and her mother, the queen, must bestow to her the royal magic wand.

In a grand room

There stood King and Queen Butterfly standing in front of their child Star Butterfly, who was wearing a poofy dress, hair tied into two large braids and a tiny crown.

"Now Star this wand is a big responsibility, if it fell into evil hands the whole universe could be in danger." The Queen said

"I understand mother." She said the queen then handed her the wand and it changed it turned into a purple wand with wings and big star in the center.

"I won't let you down mother." Star said as she bowed not even five minutes later the entire kingdom was engulfed in flames.

"Oh dear, I was afraid this might happened." The queen said.

"Mother i'm so sorry please do send me to St. Olga's again please." She begged.

"Oh Star were not sending you to St. Olga's again." The King said

"Oh." Star said happily

"Yet." Her mother said

"We believe that it'll be safer for you to train in a safer dimension, a place called Earth." The king said

"Manfried, open the portal." The king yelled, the manticores then began pulling the carriage.

"Goodbye Mewni." She said but unknown to them a hellspawn popped up from the grass and chuckled

On Earth

"So you say your from a foreign country?" A man said

"Well Dimension actually Principal Skeeves." The king said the three adults then looked at Star who looked scared.

"Yeah I don't think this is going to work." Skeeves said River then opened a chest that revealed gold.

"What I ment to say is she'll love it here." He said

"Mother, please don't leave me here it's different and scary here." Star said.

"She's going to need a guide, someone to protected her." The king said

"I got just the person." He said he then pushed the intercom

In a classroom

"Marco Diaz to the Principal office, Marco Diaz to the Principal office."

"Damn it! I didn't do nothing this week." Marco said he was wearing a black pants and hoodies with a red shirt and fingerless gloves. As he left the classroom he finds Skeeves holding a chest.

"Ah Marco, just the delinquent I needed for once." He said

"Cut the crap, what do you want I already told you I wasn't going to do anything this week." He said

"No I just need you to look out for our new transfer student, Star Butterfly." He said

"Hello Mr. Diaz." She said as she puts out her hand."

"Yeah whatever, look i'm busy to look after some foreign student." Marco said.

"I'll make worth your while." Skeeves said

"I'm listening." He said

"I'll clear every bad dead from your permanent record and make sure that you won't go to reform school." He said

"And all I have to do is watch the girl." He said

"Yep, sounds easy enough for you?" Marco then nods his head. "Good, now if you excuse me Daddy going to try all 31 flavors." he said as he left Marco with Star who was looking nervously at him.

"You have my gratitude Mr. Diaz, thank you for showing me around." She said.

"Look don't get use to me being nice i'm only doing this to avoid reform school." Marco said.

"I understand." She said "So what did you do to be bad?" She asked

"By kicking ass and taking names, danger is my life." he said

"But don't you get hurt?" She asked

"Please I can take on anything that's thrown at me." He said, Star then created a giant butterfly monster the kissed it's cheek and flew off.

"What the hell was that!" He yelled

"Sorry I thought you said you were ready for anything." She said

"Okay, who the hell are you?" He said

"I'm a magical princes from another dimension." She said as she created a rainbow.

"You know what reform school sounds a whole lot better then watching you." He said walking away.

"Where are you going?" She asked

"Home, don't follow me." Marco said

Hours later

Marco enter a large suburban home but as he did he found Star talking to his parents.

"What the hell is going on here!" Marco yelled

"Oh Marco, come met the new exchange student that will be living with us." His mother said

"What!" He said as she slammed the door.

"Well we thought that it would be good for you to have a positive and upbeat attitude around the house.

"You dumb bitch I don't need that and really don't want her here." he said

"Now Marco, we think it'll be good if she's here." his father said

"Yeah for you." He said "I can't deal with this i'm going out." He said

"Oh no your not your still on house arrest for burning the school bathroom." His mother said

"(Groun) Fine." He said as he went upstairs to his room and sat at his desk. "This day can't possible get any more weirder." Marco said till he heard a giant explosion. He runs out of the room and to the spare bedroom to where he finds that it was completely changed.

"What the hell happened here." He said

"Oh I did some redecorating." She said

"It looks like a fairy tale shit all over the place." He said to which she signed

"Marco could stop with the swearing, it's really distasteful." She said

"Well I don't care, it what makes me me so either sucking it up or get the hell out of my house!" He said Star then looked down and gripped her wand.

"I'm sorry." She said

"What?" Marco said

"It's my fault that I was sent here I couldn't control my wand then and I was forced to come here, i'm sorry that i'm making you feel bad, I'll find a new host family to live with." She said Marco then noticed she was about to cry. He was about to say something when a pillar of fire popped out of the ground and a demon carrying a black carriage flew up it opened and smoked came out of it so did a teen with red hair purple skin three eyes and a suit came out.

"What kind of man let's Star cry like that?" The teen said

"Butterfly do you know this douche?" Marco asked but when he looked at Star she had a face of pure terror. "Yo are you okay Butterfly?" He asked.

"Marco keep him away from me, please." She said as she hid behind him.

"Who is this guy Butterfly?" He asked

"My abusive ex-boyfriend, Tom." She said

"Uh I wouldn't say abusive." Tom said

"Your the reason I was sent to St. Olga's!" She yelled

"That was in the past." He said

"Why don't you just get in the carryer and we can discuss it at my place." He said

"No!" Star yelled

"Oh come on don't be like that." he said as he tried to reach for her but Marco grabbed his wrist.

"Star said No!" Marco said

"Look guy, this is between me and my future wife." He said Marco then threw him at the balcony.

"Look here Tom, Star is staying right here!" Marco said. Tom then snapped his fingers and hellspawns popped out.

"Take care of him." Tom said he then walked over to Star "Now then shall we go?" He said as she grabbed her hand. But as soon as he did Star blasted him

"Maga Narwhal blast!" She yelled but made a small Narwhal that only tickled him.

"Come on Star let's get out of here." Tom said but as he turned around he saw Marco standing.

"What the hell happened to my hellspawns!" He said

"Simple I kicked their asses like how i'm going to kick your unless you get out of my house." Marco said Tom then backed away

"Don't worry Star i'll be back." He said as he went back to his carriage and back to his kingdom.

"Marco I don't know how to thank you." She said

"Don't I only wanted him out of my house." Marco said

"Oh well I guess I'll pack my stuff and find a new host family." She said

"Wait, your not leaving my sight again because it seems you can't protect yourself even with your wand so your staying here." Marco said

"Really! Hugs!" She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Marco smiled and hugged her back.

"Oh sorry I should have know you don't like to be touched." She said

"It's okay if it's you." Marco said blushing.

"Okay." She said blushing back. "So are we friends?" She asked

"Yeah we're friends." Marco said.

* * *

Like I said I don't know why its doing the whole code thing it just does it so if it does happened pls PM me insted of writing a review


	2. Chapter 2

Risedragon0009: Thanks

Questionmark: Well doesn't he already live in hell

Joseftanti: I will

The17thcolossus: Thanks and I'm doing my best.

* * *

 **After yesterday scuffle with Star's ex-boyfriend Tom, Marco decided to let her stay in his home but things will only get crazy from their.**

Right now Star was in her room with her teacher Glossaryck reading her spell book with that came with her wand when she heard moan.

"What was that?" She asked him as the moaning grew louder and louder. "Marco!" She yelled as she ran out the room and was about to knock on his door when she heard the moaning coming from inside his room she grabbed the doorknob but found it locked.

"Marco are you okay in there?" She asked while banging in the door

"Y-Yeah i'm (moan) just fine, just go away." He said Star just shook it off and walked away till she heard him yelled "Oh god!" she then blasted the door door down.

"Sorry Marco, I needed to that because I-I..." Star was surprised to see a girl naked on top of Marco covering herself.

"Butterfly what the hell!" Marco yelled. Star the screamed and covered her eyes

"W-what am I doing what are you doing and who's this woman!" She said

"Butterfly this is my girlfriend Jackie Lynn Thomas and we were having sex but you killed the mood." Marco complained

"What are you doing having premarital intercousre are you too engaged or married?" Star asked

"What no, this normal for couples on earth, Butterfly." Marco said as Jackie got off him.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know it just I thought someone was hurting you." She said in a worrying tone.

"Butterfly, just leave so we can get dressed." He said, Star then left the two.

"Um who was that bitch." Jackie asked getting jealous while putting on her underwear

"The exchange student that's living with me I told you that." He said putting on his boxers.

"Well she ruined our fun and what's with "premarital" crap?" She asked

"She from another dimension where she's a uptight princess." He said.

"Well whatever, so are we still on for the party tonight?" She asked

"Wouldn't miss a Wong party, plus we can continue where we left off." He said as he kissed her neck causing her to moan a bit, he then slapped her ass and she walked out fully clothed

"See ya later." Marco said as they kissed Marco grabbed her ass and she yelped

"I can't wait to continue later." She said as she got her skateboard and left as she did Marco closed the door and saw Star watching him from the staircase.

"Star, what are you doing?" Marco asked

"Well I overheard your conversation, and do you think I can come to this "Wong" party?" She asked which made Marco laugh for five minutes.

"You think, a goody-two shoes like you can handle a Wong party?" Marco said

"Don't underestimate a princess Mr. Diaz." She said.

"Alright but your not going dressed like that." Marco said Star looked at herself what's wrong with the way I look?" She asked.

"It's too you, you need to dress more like me." Marco said which confused her.

"I'll show you what I mean later."

 _Midnight_

Marco and Star were climbing out of Star's balcony was the first to touch the ground, he then held out his hands. That's when Star jumped and Marco caught her.

"Marco I'm not so sure about this." Star said.

"What, it you." He said. Star was wearing a short skirt with a crop-top that showed her midriff thigh-high boots and had her hair in one long braid instead of two.

"Marco this is too indecent." Star said as she tried to pull the helm of her skirt down.

"Hey be grateful that Jackie leaves her clothes here and your her size, though… their are parts that should be filled out." Marco said looking at her chest.

"What are you looking at!" She said covering her chest.

"Oh come on I was just kidding, now come on the party is going to start soon." Marco said grabbing her wrist. He then grabs his motorbike from the backyard and pushed it away from his house so that the noise wouldn't wake his parents.

"Hop on." Marco said handing her a helmet. The two then rode towards a bright house with teens in the front yard either making out or getting drunk or passed out drunk.

"I'm not so sure about this Marco." Star said

"Hey, it's an earth teen party their fun." Marco said

"If you say so." Star said as the two entered Marco immediately went to the kitchen and got a red cup and filled it with scotch.

"Ahh not like scotch." Marco said he then handed her a cup. She stares at the cup and looks at Marco,

"It's a drink Butterfly." Marco said Star then takes a sip and immediately spits it out.

"Gross!" She said as she dumps it in the sink.

"God your such a lightweight."Marco said

" _Hey don't go and waste my booze."_ Star looked back to see as asain teen that was her age wearing a purple crop top that showed her cleaved and a really short mini skirt.

"Sorry about that Brittany, but Butterfly is new to the whole thing." Marco said

"Fine, but don't waste my drinks again." She said walking away.

"Butterfly you need to go with the flow here, don't make me regret bring you here." He said

"Sorry Marco, I'm just not used to this stuff." She said

"C'mon let's see if we can find Jackie." Marco said as he dragged her everywhere, he then pulled out his phone and texted her but got no response back.

"Um Marco I need to go to the bathroom." Star said

"What? Sure yeah whatever." Marco said not paying attention, Star then left and walked through the maze of people.

"Man and I thought my castle was impossible." She said to herself as soon as she reached a hallway of door she tried to open the first door but it was locked she then through various other doors but they were looked till she reached on that was cracked opened she looked through and saw Jackie sitting on a bed.

"Oh It's Jackie I guess I should tell her Marco's here." She said, she was about to knock when she saw someone else walk towards her

" _Sorry to keep you waiting babe."_ A high pitched male voice said

" _Just hurry Marco's probably looking for me."_ She said as she pulled his pants down. Star was shocked to see this.

" _Marco's girlfriend having relations with another man, that's just wrong."_ She thought. That when she felt someone tap her shoulder she turned around to a grease haired boy with his eyes covered wearing a brown shirt gray shorts with a keytar on his back.

"Hey your a cutie but kinda flat though." He said as he grabs her chin. "But I still do you ya.

"Um i'm kinda with someone." She said

"Yeah me." he said as she he got closer to her lips, Star then slapped him.

"Don't touch me!" She said as she pushed him.

"Big mistake, bitch." He said as he grabbed her arms and threw her over his shoulder he then went to an empty room and tossed her onto the bed he then pulled out a knife and cut her top off, Star then covered herself as he got closer.

"Come on give me a little look." He said as he moved her hands over her head

"Man they are small and are those hearts?" He said as he was about to touch her she screamed hoping someone would hear, but to boy just stuffed her mouth with her cut up top

"Don't want to ruin the fun, do." He said as he moved one hand to her skirt and lifted it she felt his slime hands touching her her most private place she was thrashing around, trying to get herself free.

"Stop moving!" He said as he pulled his hand out and punches her gut which made her stop moving. "Better." He said he then grabs a hold of Star's nipple with his mouth and she screamed as she felt his disgusting tongue on her body. She felt her skirt leave her hips she crossed her legs feeling exposed

"You got some cute panties." He said.

" _Marco please help me_." She said as she

"Okay then I guess it time for the fun part." He said as he was about to unzip his pants he heard the door slam open he turned around only to get punched by Marco, he then continued punching him he then looks at Star with a face of pure anger, that frighten her.

"M-M-Marco?" She asked He then took off his hoodie and tossed it at Star.

"You okay Butterfly?" He asked

"Y-Yeah i'm okay." She said

"Damn it Oscar, what made you think that you could put your hands on her when i'm watching over her." he said to the unconscious body.

"Come on Star let's go home." He said as they walked out of the room.

"Marco wait I need to tell you about Jackie." He said.

"Save it, I already know we're through so don't worry about it." as the did Star noticed that Jackie's room had also been opened and she saw an angry Jackie over and unconscious boy. It was a long bike ride back to Marco's house as they were a block away marco stopped and they walked the rest of the way their.

"Marco I well I..." She asked

"She was cheating on me, so I dumped her and beat up Alfonzo, its fine Star." He said

"Are you okay?" She asked

"Look it's nothing it happens a lot on earth." Marco said as he puts up his bike.

"It doesn't seem like nothing." She said

"Look just let it go! What's done is done." Marco yelled

"Marco, your not being truthful." She said.

"So why do you care, everyone else doesn't care about me in fact they basically gave up on me she no different." He said

"Well i'm not like everybody, I care because i'm your friend!" She yelled back, Marco then pushed her to the ground she looked at him with shock.

"You're not my friend I don't need friends that can't take care of themselves." He said he then saw lights being turned on in the house.

"Goddamnit." Marco said

 _Inside_

Star was in her room sitting on her bed in her nighty hugging her pillow while Marco was getting a lecture from his parents about taking her to a party this late as she was waiting she heard footsteps and doors slamming, that's when his mother came in.

"Mrs. Diaz, I'm sorry." She said

"It's not your fault Star, Marco's just a lost cause we thought that with you around he would change, but we were wrong it be best if you just stay away from him." She said

"I can't he's my guide at school and he is also my friend." Star said

"Star, we can get you a new guide, I don't want him to be a bad influence on you." She said

"No, I know what i'm doing and right now Marco needs a friend, please just let me try." Star said.

"Okay Star, but if he hurts you just tell us okay." She said as she left her room and towards Marco, she knocks and then enters.

"What do you want Butterfly." Marco said

"I want to make you feel better, cause that's what friends do." She said

"Butterfly, for the last time we aren't friends, just give up." He said

"I'm going to give up on you Marco!" She said "you're a good person, why else would you save for that Oscar guy?" She asked

"I just didn't like the guy." He said

"Then why did you protect me from Tom?" She asked

"He was trying to hurt you, so I beat up flunkies." He said

"See you are a kind person, most people would be scared to even lay a finger on me, but not you." She said

"Star, look I was just going on instinct okay."

"And another thing you always use my first name when were alone why?" She asked.

"Look just go to bed Star i'm tired." He said

"Fine." She said Marco then felt the bed shift and felt soft skin on his back he turned to see Star in her underwear.

"What the hell are you doing!" Marco said, Star then took his hand and gripped it tight.

"I'm not leaving or giving up on you until you understand your not alone anymore." She said Marco was shocked and silent not only is another girl is in his bed but that she actually cared about him. Marco then sat and so did she. He looks at her and hugs her tightly.

"Thank you Star, i needed to hear those words and Sorry for what I said earlier." She then hugged back.

"Hey it's okay plus it's what friends do." She said as she kissed his cheek.

"Good night Star." He said

"Good Night Marco."


	3. Chapter 3

AnthroDragon: It is an AU/ Yes that nerd Reason I read from another Bad Boy Marco Au that Jackie cheated with Alfonzo so i'm basing it from that/ Yes she's a virgin (for now) & the only knowledge she has is from her parents teaching to know what sex is and how it's for married people/ He's getting used to someone actually care about him and it takes time for someone like him to accept it.

Joseftanti: I wish I could but it takes awhile.

* * *

 _After last night Wong party, Star was told to stay away from Marco but she knows all he needs is a friend._

 _Diaz residence The Next Morning_

Star awoke to the sun light and the calming heartbeat she looks up and saw Marco with his arm around her.

" _I knew that he was nice."_ She thought as she snuggled back into sleep when the door slammed opened waking both of them up.

"Marco where is… Star?" Rafal asked till he saw Star in her underwear in bed with Marco "Marco! What the hell did you do to Star!" He yelled grabbing Marco.

"What the hell is your problem! I didn't do anything." He said

"Bullcrap, Star please go back into your room while I have a talk with my "son"." He said.

"sorry marco." She whispered as she gathered her clothes and left. After five minutes Rafal came into Star's room she looked down as he walked up to her.

"Are you alright he didn't hurt you did he (gasp) he didn't rape you did he?" He asked

"What! No we just went to bed together that's all nothing happened." She said

"Star you can tell me, you don't need to cover for Marco." She said.

"But it's the truth, Mr. Diaz please believe me, Marco would never do anything to hurt me, so give him the benefit of the doubt." Star begged.

"(Sigh) Alright Star, I believe you but it Marco does something to you…"

"I will inform you." She said he then pats her head and left her alone.

 _Few Hours later._

Star was in the living room watching a soap opera, hugging pillow and having a box of tissue on the side table.

"Oh Marcia, why can't you see that Comet loves you." She said

" _Are you actually watching Marcia and the Falling Comet?"_ Star looked at the staircase and saw Marco.

"Marco, it's so sad, this foreign exchange student can't admit her feelings to this local boy …"

"I don't care anyway i'm going out." He said.

"Where are you going?" She asked

"Places don't follow me." He said as he slammed the door shut.

"Marco." She groaned she then gets up and goes out the door to follow him. After about a half hour of walking he find him talking to a girl wearing a beanie and revealing clothes.

" _What's Marco doing talking to that girl?"_ She thought she then watch them go into a alleyway " _(gasp) is he having prematral sex again with some troulp?"_ she then followed them and saw that they were going downstairs, and entering a door, she then knocks on the door and found it ajar she walks in and goes down a long hallway where she heard yelling as she reached the end she found shirtless, men fighting in a ring till one of them collapsed.

" _And the winner is K Machine!"_ The Announcer yelled, " _Now for the second round, we have a late entry but he's proves he ready met the bad boy form Echo creek high, and my close friend, Marco "The Bad Boy" Diaz! And his opponent, a long time pain in his ass and now here for a round two from last night's party… Oskar "The Rapist" Greason."_ The Announcer yelled just then Marco walked out only wearing his fingerless gloves and black pants, while Oskar was wearing a white shirt brown shorts and shoes with tape on his hands.

"Get Ready Diaz you won't beat me this time." He said

"Just hurry up so that I can get my money!" Marco retorted.

" _Alright remember five grand is on the line here, Marco are you ready?"_

"Damn straight."

" _Oskar are you ready?"_

"Get on with it bitch!" Oskar said.

" _Now FIGHT!"_ The Announcer yelled. Getting out of the ring Marco and Oskar ran towards each other Oscar then started throwing punches left and right while Marco was blocking his meek punches. Marco then ducked his last punch and straight shot a punch in his gut Oskar then bends down and to hug his gut, marvo took that advantage and puncehed him in the face knocking him back, Oskar got back up and charged towards him getting ready to punch him till Macro threw his glove in his face distracting him.

"What the…" He was then uppercutted by marco sending him flying on his back but he keeps getting back up.

"Damn it I won't lose to this bastard." He said he then pulled something shiny out that no one but Star noticed she then moved towards the front to warn Marco but the fans keeps pushing her back.

"Marco watch out!" She yelled but she was too late Marco was then punched in his gut. He then tumbled over Oskar then grab his hair and started punching his face.

"Where's all that moxie when you knocked my drunk ass out?" He asked as he continued punching him. Star was nearly terrified but she managed to get into the ring.

"Marco are you okay?" She asked but all she got were painful moans. "You what have you done to Marco?" She asked.

"Hey I remember you your that bitch I almost smashed, last night till your cock-blocking friend stopped me, but I guess I can show you why i'm called "The Rapist"." He said as he was about to grab her but she slaps his hand away.

"You hurt my friend, I will never forgive you." She said as he got up. "Hey trolp, can I take Marco's place." Star asked

"Well it's not everyday with get a girl to to fight, so if you win the five grand is yours." The Announcer said.

"Good, Star said she then undone her two braids and puts it into a ponytail.

"Ahh the little softy is going to fight." Oskar said "I'm going to enjoy riping you apart." Oskar then charged towards her getting ready to grab her, but Star grabbed his hand and tossed him out of the ring and into a bar.

"Did I win?" She asked

"Ye-yeah and the winner is, what's your name?" The Announcer asked.

"Princess Star Butterfly." She said

"Star "The Princess" Butterfly!" The crowd then cheered for Star "Here's your winnings." Star was then given a five thousand dollars in ones.

"Oh Thank you, but I need to help Marco." She said as she went over and picked him and puts him on her back.

"And you Oskar the next time I see I better receive and apology." She said as she walked out with Marco.

 _Few hours Later_

Marco awoke with a major headache.

"Ow my head what happened?" He asked

" _Your dumbass got your ass kicked."_ Marco looked up and saw his dad.

"I don't think you should be calling your son a dumbass." Marco said

"Well I only speak the truth, I don't know why Star bothered to patch you up, she to kind for her own good." He said looking over at Star who was laying beside him asleep.

"Star, patched me up?" He then felt his head and noticed he was wearing gazes and band-aids.

"Look Marco you need to stay away from Star, she the best thing to happen to this house you started acting like this and I don't want you influencing her to horrible choices." He said

"Hey I didn't tell her to come with me, I wanted to be alone." He said.

"I'm tired of your excuses Marco, if you don't straighten up i'm send you to military school." He said as he was about to leave. "And you better thank Star you mother and I begged her not to help you but she insisted." He then slammed the door.

"Fucking Bastard!" He yelled, he then looked over at Star who was still asleep.

"Thinking i'm influencing her." He said as he looked at her "hey you awake?" I asked but got no response.

"Look don't get used to this I don't need you help, i've been taking care of myself for awhile and I still going to so don't bother helping me anymore." He said as he laid down. "But you know thanks for taking care of my wounds and shit." He said before going completely silent. Unknown to him Star was listening.


	4. Chapter 4

Questionmark: Mine Too

Joseftanti: I know you do and I will

* * *

After their Star's one-sided fight with Oskar, she took Marco back home and treated his wounds where she got Marco's version of a thank you

At School

Marco was at his locker when he felt something cover his eyes.

"Guess who." Marco then turned around to see Jackie wearing very revealing clothing, such as a tight shirt the shows her cleavage a tight mini skirt that revealed a black thong underneath.

"What do you want Thomas?" Marco asked.

"Marco, I get that you are still mad at me for sleeping with your best friends, but can I be forgiven if you forgive me I'll let you do whatever you want to me." She whispered in his ear.

"Jackie, you did something that no one else in this school has done and that's hurt me, I don't need some cheating slut as a girlfriend, why don't you go back to that high-voiced short dicked loser and leave me alone." He said as he slammed his locker and left her alone in the hallway

Lunch

Marco was sitting by himself playing with his phone when he felt something hit the back of his head he then grabbed what was thrown at him and saw a pudding pack. Marco then got up and turned around

"Okay who threw this!" He said as the entire lunchroom was silent till he heard snickering from Alfonzo, he then walked over and grabbed him by his shirt collar. "You think this is fun customer support?" Marco asked

"Yeah it kinda is." Alfonzo said Marco was about to punch him when he felt a hand grab his arm he looked back and saw Principal Skeeves.

"Mr. Diaz to my office." He said

"You got lucky punk." Marco said as he tossed him to the floor.

In Skeeves' office

That is it, Marco Diaz, I have had enough of this you sir are hereby expelled.

"Oh come on I didn't even start it." Marco said

"I don't care, I want your locker clean out and I'm informing your parents to send you to reform school!" He said Marco then grabbed him by the collar and held him to the wall.

"You son of a bitch I'm sick of you always singling me out when there are worse people in this school." Marco said.

"Mr. Daiz put me down!" He said

"If you insist." Marco said as he tossed on the ground.

"Oww, my back." He moaned in pain. Marco then left the office and went to clean out his locker as he did Alfonzo came up.

"Well Well looks like the "bad boy" is finally getting kicked out." He said

"Better than seeing you four-eyes or your slut." He said

"Don't call Jackie a slut, she just knows a good thing when she sees one, and soon Star will too." Marco then grabbed him and slammed him into the lockers.

"If you so much as wave at Star I'll…"

"Marco!" He looks over and sees Star with a sadden expression, Marco then let's go of Alfonzo, grabbed his stuff.

"I'll see you at home Star." He said as he left.

After School

Star was walking alone when she saw Mr. Diaz tossing Marco's stuff out and then Marco.

"The bus will be here for you in a little bit, god you just had to be the worst son I've ever had." He said as he slammed the door.

"Fucking assholes!" Marco said as he got up and grabbed his stuff.

"Marco? What's going on?" Star asked.

"My so-called "parents" are sending me to reform school." Marco said.

"What! No, I don't want to lose you, Marco." She said

"Well your not gonna." He said as a car playing loud music rolled up.

"Yo! what up Diaz."

"Hey, your that moderator from the underground fight club.

"Yep, the name's Janna, Marco's childhood friend." She introduced.

"She's letting me stay at the fight club, so feel free to visit." Marco said as he puts his stuff in the car.

"Marco wait I don't want you to leave, you're supposed to be watching me." She said

"I still can just not at school." He said

"Then let me come with you, I'll I brought was a trunk." She said

"Sure, more girls means more business." Janna said, Star then grabbed her things and hopped into the car.

At the Fight club.

Janna escorted the two upstairs to a secret back room as she unlocked the door she turned on the lights to a messy room with stains on the carpet, cobwebs everywhere and a sink filled with dirty dishes.

"Yeah, so this is my room ya'lls rooms are down the hall." She said as she kicks the couch and it popped out a bed.

"Well might as well make ourselves at home." Marco said as he entered his room he found a single spring metal bed with one window.

"Eh still better than my place." He said he then heard Star scream, he went across the hall and found Star in front of the door.

"Star what's wrong?" Marco asked, Janna then came up.

"Oh yeah, that's where I whore myself out for extra cash." Janna said

 _"That's something you should brag about Janna."_ Marco thought

"Oh don't worry, I made sure that they used condoms.

"Is that's what's on the floor?" She asked

"Yeah I've been meaning to clean up in their." She said

"Marco~." She whined

"Hey, you chose to come with me." He said.

"Well I can't live like this I'm cleaning the entire place up." She said

"Hey do whatever you want just don't touch my weed." She said. "Now I have a club to run ya'll get comfortable." She said as she left the place.

"Marco I'm scared." Star said

"It'll be fine Star, just use your magic to clean up." He said

"Okay." She said

"Tidying up tidal wave." She cast and in seconds the room was clean.

"Alright get some sleep Star you have school in the morning." He said

"Um, actually I was hoping to stay here and help out." She said

"No Star, you have to go people will get suspicious if you don't go." Marco said

"But I need my guide with me." She said

"I'm sure they'll pair you up with someone that's way better than me." He said as he went to his room.

"Now good night." Marco said as he closed his bedroom door, Star then frowned and went to her room.

Hours Later

Star couldn't sleep because of the noise from the fighting downstairs and from her fear of school in the morning. She got out of bed and walked to Marco's room she had to feel her way in the darkness till she fell.

"What the hell." Marco said as he turned on his lamp and found Star over him the two then stared into each other's eyes causing a blush.

"S-Star what are you doing?" Marco asked

"Uh I got scared and I was wondering if I could stay with you." She said looking away.

"Uh sure but the bed's kinda small." He said

"I don't care I just want to be with you." She said as she wraps her arms around him and lays on his chest, holding him tight.

"I don't get a say do I?" He asked. "Star?" He looked down and saw that she was already asleep.

"(Sigh) I guess not." He said before falling asleep himself.


	5. Chapter 5

StraferElite: Thank you I'm glad you're enjoying it.

Mrenteria99: No Killing and two thank you

* * *

After Marco and Star moved out of his parent's house and into Janna's fight club things have not been easy for the two

Star was in the living vacuuming and cleaning up the mess that Janna was living in while Marco just sat on the couch watching tv while smoking.

"Star, you do know that this is a temporary living arrangement." He said

"I know but we can still cleaning it up, to show our appreciation." She said

"Star, Janna and I go way back, she won't care if we clean up or not." He said

"Well I care and I refuse to live in a pigsty." She said

"Ohh the goodie goodie princess can't stand a little mud and grime." Marco tease.

"Don't start with me Diaz." She said

"Or what, all your going to do a bitch and moan till you get tired and do what you were doing before." He said

"I- you (Groan)." She then continued cleaning just then Janna come up with a drunk guy and a shirt filled with money.

"Hey guys, don't mind us just going to have some fun." She said as she took him to the back room.

"Great and I just cleaned in there too." She said

"Ohh is someone getting mad?" Marco said massaging her shoulder, Star the huffed and went into the kitchen to do the dishes.

Hours Later

Marco was on the couch napping while Star was reading her spell book when her compact mirror ringed she looked at it and saw it was her mother.

"Oh no." She said she then straightened herself and answered it.

"Hello, Mother, good to see you." She said

"Hello Star, just checking up on you since you haven't called me in awhile." She said

"Oh well, I've been busy training with Glossaryck." She said

"Oh, that's good keep up with your studies oh and I need to warn you that "it" will happen soon, dear." She said.

"I know I had Glossaryck prepare for that." She said

"Good, oh and send your Mirror to get it fixed I've been trying to call you on it." She said before hanging up. Just then a little heart popped on her hand.

"Oh no. Glossaryck! It's time." She said

"Oh dear, well come on let's get you ready." He said as the two went to the back.

One Hour Later

Marco awoke from his nap to find that he was alone he looked around till he saw a chain of light with a skull lock.

"Uh, Star?" Marco asked he then heard a loud bang on the door and fell back.

"Be careful kid I don't know know how long that door will last." He said.

"Ahh, what the hell are you." Marco said

"Oh right we haven't met yet I'm Sir Glossaryck… of terms." He introduced

"O~kay, so tell me what's going on with Star." He asked

"Oh, she going through mewberty." He said.

"What's Mewberty?" Marco asked

"It's like what you have here, but it's different you see Star butterfly is well like a butterfly she going through a metamorphoses where she will grow her wings think of it like her coming of age type of thing, but she can't be around any boys or she'll go crazy, that's why I got her locked up in here for the day." He said as he patted on the door.

"Okay, but what will happen if she doesn't change back."

"Then she'll be stuck like that forever." He said.

"Is there a way to make go by quicker?" He asked

"There is but I need something from you." He said.

"What?" Marco asked

"Pudding." He said

"Pudding?" Marco asked

"Correct, you see earth has excellent pudding "pudding,"." he said with his hand puppet. "Bring me pudding and I'll tell you how to change her back." He said Marco then got up and walked t the kitchen and got a pudding cup back.

"Okay here's your pudding." He said Glossaryck then opened his mouth.

"What are you doing?" Marco asked

"You have to feed me off course." He said as he pointed to his mouth, Marco then gave him a spoonful.

"Ah, it's getting in your beard." Marco said as soon as he finished eating Glossaryck burped.

"Okay now here's what you need to do, in order to speed up Star's condition.

"What can I just stop it?" Marco asked

"Oh, you can't stop it." He said

"That's not an option, I hate seeing her in pain."

"Look kid nature is a runaway pot-o-potty hot, fast and full of shit." He said.

"What?" Marco said

"Look bottom lines is that she either needs to suffer in pain till three fifteen P.M or…"

"Or what." Marco asked Glossaryck then pointed to his mouth "it's empty, you ate it all." He said

"SCRAP THE SIDES!" Glossaryck said Marco then did what he was told and fed him again.

"Now talk." He said

"Okay so here what you need to do, you need to get naked put on one of these rubber baby gravy blockers and go in there and let Star rape you." He said

"What their has to be something other than that." He said.

"There is but your out of pudding." He said as he unlocked the door and pushed Marco in. "Good Luck." he said as closed and locked it again. Marco then started walking around the room till he made it to the light switch and found a giant heart-shaped cocoon hanging from the ceiling he placed his hand on it just then a hand appeared.

"The fuck!" He said as more hands appeared just then a silhouette with two giant hearts for eyes.

"Star?" He asked just then a huge crack started to form on the cocoon it then broke in half and a huge pair of wings formed and flapped bring a purple-skinned Star butterfly with six arms to the air, she then eyed Marco and smiled.

"BOY." She said as she flew towards him, Marco jumped out of the way making her bang the door.

"Star calm down, let's just take it slow, your not you right now." He said but she ignored him and used her webbing on him and tied him to the bed. She then climbed on top of him and gave a malicious grin.

"BOY!" She said as she ripped off his shirt Marco broke free of his binds and pin Star to the bed.

"Your making it worse!" He heard Glossaryck "Just let it happen." Marco then looked at Star and let's go she then forced him on his back and took off his pants leaving it discarded along with the condom leaving him in his boxers, Star then lifter her skirt and rook of her pantirs and discarded them too, with one set of her hands she pulled Marco's boxers off and grabbed his flaccid dick and started rubbing it up and down making him hard she smiled and took his shaft into her mouth using her tongue to wrap around him, feeling sense of pleasure Marco could feel his himself reaching his limit, since his break-up with Jackie he's been stuffed up, he almost paid Janna for relief if it wasn't for this situation.

"Star!" He then broke free of Star's hands and forced his cum down her throat making her swallow it, as she pulled up slowly taking every bit of his juices, he looked at him and grinned she climbed up and kissed him, Marco then wrapped his arms around her and fell into the kiss, Star then sits and removes her dress and panties and sits down on his face forcing Marco to lick her making her moan. She placed her hands on the wall while grinding her hip on Marco's face, as she got up Marco's face was covered with light purple juices, she proceeded to crawl down to Marco's dick she stood up and split her pussy lips apart and slowly descends on Marco's shaft.

"No turning back, Star." He thought as he felt her virginity be taken away by her guide she slowly moves her hips up and down at first trying to get her body used to this feeling after awhile she started speeding taking Marco's entire shaft into her.

"Star i'm…" He then forced his way up and forced Star on her hands an knees and started fucking her doggie style he bend over and grabs Star's breast groping and twisting her nipples as he was reaching his limit he flip her on her back and rammed her hard and fast, Star wrapped her hands on his lower and upper back and around his neck.

"Star i'm cumming!" He said as he began speeding up he was about to pull out till Star wrapped her legs around him, he looked at her with concerned not stopping his thrusting

"Inside, please." She said that made Marco go even faster, he then gives one last thrust and released his cum inside her pussy, Star then moans as he she began to light up and explode with a puff of purple smoke as it cleared, Marco saw Star back to her normal self but fully naked.

"Star?" Marco asked shaking her away she looks up and sees him

"Marco?" She said sitting up till she noticed that they were naked.

"AHHH, Marco what happened why am I naked!" She screamed as she covered herself.

"Glossaryck said that it was the only way to help you change back." He said.

"But Marco, I would have changed back, either way, oh my god we didn't do "it" did we?" She asked

"I'm afraid we did, Star." Marco said

"Marco, I need to be alone right now." She said.

"I understand." He said as he gathered up his discarded clothes and puts them on.

"Glossaryck it's over please let me out." He said as the door opened and he walked out, leaving Star by herself, she then heard a buzzing sound, she looked at her back and saw little pink wings.

"At least I got my Mewberty wings." She said she then lays down on her bed and begins sobbing. "I'm sorry, Mother I soiled myself." She said to herself unknown to her Marco was listening.

"Forgive me Star, I just wanted to help you for once." He said as he enters his room.

* * *

Well it was bound to happen, whats going to happen next only time will tell


	6. Chapter 6

Jake D. Dogg: Read and find out

SolidJJ: Yeah but it was pretty obvious I didn't say they were older. Hey that's how bad boys are. I hope so too.

Tatumn: Time is only slow if you think it is.

The Burgernator: Well, it is a AU.

* * *

After Marco was raped by Star due to her Mewberty the two haven't been talking to each other much, it's been a week since then Star has just been distance from him. Right Now Marco was outside smoking when Janna came around waving goodbye to a "client".

"So you and tight ass still not talking." She asked as she took his cigarette from him.

"Yeah it's been a week already and i'm getting worried about her." He said

"Well you have to understand, she just had sex for the first time and with you off all people." She said puffing smoking.

"And what does that mean?" He asked pulling out a new one.

"Well, i've seen you getting on before with Jackie, you've never took charge you let all the girls do the work." She said.

"Not true!" Marco said

"Oh really you wanna prove it with me?" She asked rubbing his pants, Marco then got up and put out his cigarette and walked back inside.

"(Sigh) the one time I offer a freebie." She said as she continued smoking. As Marco walked into the loft he noticed Star, she blushed and walked back to her room without saying a word. Marco then left the room and went back outside for walk as he was doing so his thoughts kept clouding his mind. He then bumped into some which took him out of his train of thought he looked ahead and saw Jackie and Alfonzo.

"Diaz! What are you doing here I thought you got sent to Military school." She said

"Well I didn't go a waste of my time and my parents money." He said

"Well who could blame them, If I had a pathetic son then I would want to get rid of him." Alfonzo said Marco then knocked him out with a punch and looked at Jackie.

"Consider yourself lucky bitch, but next time make sure your little boy keeps his mouth shut." He said as he walked off

"Yeah sure just walk off like the coward I know you are." She said which made Marco stop, "That's right your a coward picking fights with someone weaker then you, of course Alfonzo is better then you in one thing." She said

"And what's that?" He asked

"He never finishes in bed and I feel sorry for that Butterfly buzzkill having to be in the same house your pathetic limp dick." She said Marco then grabbed her by her hair and pulled her into an alleyway her pushed her to the wall he then held her face to it while undoing her pants.

"You shouldn't have said anything." He said as he pulled them along with her panties and pulled down his zipper and pulled out his dick "I finish early huh? Well then I guess I should start working on my stamina with you Jackie." He said as he aligned his dick with her pussy and shoved himself in her making her scream Marco then covered her mouth and his hips kept moving. "I won't finish if you scream." He said as he started to go faster and faster Marco could see tears falling from her eyes as he raped her, he then grabbed her breast with his free hand.

"What happened to all that back talk! Huh?" He asked as he rammed her harder "What… Happened… to… all… that… bravado!" He said between grunts Jackie managed to turn and look at him as she did all Marco could see was Star scared and sadden face.

"Why Marco?" She sobbed, Marco then shooking it off and continued as soon as he finished he released his cum in her muffling her screams as she felt his seed fill her insides, Marco then pulled out and Jackie dropped to the ground crying.

"Never say I finish early." He said as he knocked her out, he then dragged Alfonzo in the Alleyway and undressed him and puts him on top of her and called 911 after he left Marco felt something fall down the side of his face he then griped his shirt and started crying.

"What have I done!" He whispered to himself as he made it back to the loft, he sat on the couch with his head in his hands. "I'm a monster!" He repeated just then he heard footsteps come towards him he looked up and saw Star with a worried look.

"Marco are you okay?" She asked.

"Star I… I…" He then covered his face and started crying again Star then sat down on the couch next to him.

"Marco what happened?" Star asked

"I raped Jackie." He said shocking her

"Marco why!?" She asked.

"I don't know why, she pissed me off and I just attacked her but as I was doing it I saw you and I just didn't stop i just kept going till I finished, i'm a monster!" Marco said.

"Marco your not a monster, you just let your emotions take control. She said

"But Star the sickening part is… I enjoyed it I loved it! And it's a horrible!" Marco said.

"Marco…" "Don't touch me I could…" Star then grabbed him and hugged him.

"It's okay Marco, everything is going to be okay." Star said Marco then wrapped his arms around her waist and cried.

Meanwhile

Jackie was at the police station with a cup of coffee and in a blanket.

"Now you say that it was Marco Diaz?" An officer asked.

"Yes he knocked out my boyfriend and took me too the Alleyway and raped me!" She said

"Well will be on the lookout for Marco Diaz, Ma'am." He said

"Marco Diaz, you will pay!" She thought as she crushed her cup

Back at the Loft

Star was sitting on Marco's bed with him holding him rubbing his head as he slept.

"Don't worry Marco, you'll get through this I promise." She said as she kissed his forehead.

* * *

An Anonymous PM me and asked for this chapter I hope I got it right


	7. Chapter 7

SolidJJ: Thank you

Crow's Apprentice: He's going through somethings

* * *

Last time Marco was trying to clear his mind when an unexpected encounter with an ex-girlfriend made Marco do something he deeply regretted.

Marco was laying on the roof of the building that housed Janna and her fight club and was the temporary home of the foreign exchange student Star Butterfly; he stared at the clouds while flashes of his crime, plagued his mind.

"Damn it, Damn it! Why why can't I just…" He then slammed his fist and covered his eyes. "It's all I think about why can't I just forget!" He shouted.

"Maybe you don't want to forget." Marco then sat up and looked around who's there!" He said just then everything around him turned black not could be seen but a little light as the light grew it to a person that looked like himself, but he only had a red hoodie and his hair was straight, and he just looked average.

"Who are you?" Marco asked

"Well I'm you, the old you, the one you keep locked away." He said as he got closer to him.

"Stay away from me! Why are you here?" He barked the other Marco place a hand on his shoulder.

"Simple I'm here because you want me here, you have been so caught up being a bad boy that you locked up your most of your emotions, but when you raped Jackie I couldn't just watch anymore, You need to be yourself, Marco, you need to be normal…" The other Marco's voice echoed as he faded away. Marco's eyes shot open as he found himself in bed he looked around and saw that he was in his room he sat up and looked around.

"It was just a dream but…"

"Oh good your awake." Marco looked over and saw Star reading her spell book. "I found you on the roof sleeping, so I brought you down." She said.

"Thanks, Star." He said looking away from her, she then made her way towards him and sat next to him.

"Star… I." Star then placed a finger on his lips.

"It's okay; I know you're still contemplating about earlier, but you should be aware I'm here for you." She said as she hugged him. Marco then hugged back.

"Star, thank you for being my friend." He said which surprised Star. She, in turn, hug him tighter.

"C'mon I got dinner ready." She said the two the left the room and found that Janna had already eaten a good portion of it.

"Damn Star, you can cook." She said

"Janna that was for all of us." Star informed

"Well sorry, but when you burn as many calories as I do, you need the energy." She said

"Great now what are we going to eat." Marco said.

"Don't worry I got ya covered I ordered a Pizza two minutes ago." She informed just then there was banging on the door.

"Huh, that was fast, I gotta say you Pizza boys …" She was then shocked to see a police officer.

"Ma'am care to inform us why there is an illegal fight club here?" He asked

"Uh…." Janna then slammed the door and locked it.

"We gotta get out of here!" Janna said.

"Why?" Star asked

"It's the fuzz we need to get out." She said as she pulled up the carpet and revealed a secret tunnel. "Come on we gotta run." Janna said.

"But we can't run from the authorities it not right." Star said

"Star now's not the time for the good girl thing we need to go like now." Janna said as she pushed her down the tunnel and followed Marco then hid the opening as he got in and followed Janna ad Star.

"So where are we going?" He asked

"My place where else, Diaz." She said

"But why?" Marco asked

"Because my parents are total survivor freaks, they made me dig this tunnel for when an apocalypse happened, and they want me to be able to repopulate just in case." She explained

"Godparents are weird." Marco said as they stopped in front of an iron door Janna then turned the knob and they came into a hidden bunker with canned food and other provisions.

"Alright, my parents shouldn't be home right now we can escape upstairs after that you two are on your own." She said

"Why is that?" Janna asked

"Cause I need to find a new place to live now and you two would slow me down." She said the trio then left the house and Janna locked the door, and the group went their separate ways.

"Well, what now?" Star asked

"We have no choice; we have to go back home." Marco said.

"No, your parents will send you to reform school." Star said

"As long as you have somewhere to sleep then I'll be okay with it." He said he then took her hand and escorted her to the Diaz residents. As they walked up to the door, Marco banged on it, and the door opened to reveal his father.

"Marco what the hell are you doing here?" He asked he then saw Star next to him. "(Gasp) Star get away from him." He said as he pulled her behind him. "You got a lot of nerve kidnapping Star after ditching military school wasting my money and…"

"Shut up, just SHUT UP, You always seem to think that when something involves me, it's automatically my fault you never hear my side of the story you just believe what the other guy says, you never once showed me any sense of trust." He said as he noticed tears coming down his face.

"I need a father, and you were never there neither was my so called Mother until Star came around.

"I was beginning to think that you never wanted me, that makes sense since you always seem so eager to take in a foreign exchange student every chance you get. You two take the love and affection your supposed to give to me to people like Star. I was sick of it that was I ended up this way, that's why I hated you guys, that's why I took my anger out on other people." He said as looked at him with tear streaks coming down his eyes.

"But it doesn't matter now does it, you have Star back, and I'm leaving he said. As he turned away from the door and began walking into the cold night, leaving his father and his only friend.


	8. Chapter 8

SolidJJ: I was running out of ideas for Janna in this one.

Gravityfan16: Thanks.

* * *

After Marco's reunion with his parents, he got into an argument, so he left the house leaving Star. Now Marco was walking around town with his hood up when he found himself in front of a convenience store. He went inside, and people started to stare at him, Marco just ignored them and went to the counter.

"A pack of menthol cigarette." He said the cashier then handed it to him and Marco gave him the money since this is the only store that doesn't check ids. He's been getting his fix, Marco left the store and went to the park he lit his cigarette and took a hit as he blew the smoke out he began thinking why did he go back there and why is he like this, he then sighed.

"I thought I'd find you here." Marco turned and saw Star.

"What do you want, princess?" He asked she then sat down next him.

"I got worried about you Marco you left me apprehensive, you parents told me just to let you die, but I couldn't believe what I heard, so I left to come find you." She said placing a hand on his.

"Star, look I know that your just looking out for me, but there just no point, I'm a lost cause." He said

"Marco your not a lost cause, you are my special friend, you were.." She started to blush "... my first." She said Marco then blushed.

"Star, you are a magnificent person I don't want you to become like me." He said

"Marco, please I want to help you, and I want to be with you." She said Marco then chuckled which turned into laughter.

"Star you are cheesy." He said Star then puffed her cheeks, Marco, then move his hand to caress her cheek. "And that's what I love about you." He said, Star then held his hand with hers and smiled as they got close to each other their eyes half-lidded as they were close a light flashed them.

"Hey what the hell?" Marco yelled the light died down and they saw a police officer that Marco was very familiar with.

"Well Well Well, Marco Ubaldo Diaz." He said, knowing that his full name pissed him off. "Never thought you'd show your face in echo creek after you raped my daughter!" He said. He then grabbed Marco and forced him onto the ground.

"Marco Diaz you're under arrest anything you can say or do will be held against you." He said as he picked up a handcuffed Marco and slammed him into his car.

"What are you doing!" Star said.

"My job, now head home little girl." He said as he got into his car and drove off with him.

At the Police Station

Marco was sitting in an interrogation room handcuffed, and his head was down. He heard the door open, and he looked up to see Officer Thomas wearing a dress shirt and pants with a gun holster with a file with his picture attached to it.

"You know Marco; I knew that you were a criminal just I didn't know why my little girl liked you I mean robbery, Grand theft auto, and now rape you are going to be put away for a long time." He said Marco, didn't say anything the officer then went over to him and grabbed him by his collar. "I've been waiting to put you behind bars for a long time punk, and now I finally get to put you away and the best part nobody will miss you." He said.

"No someone will." He said.

"Oh who would miss you." He asked

"YOU!" He then shoved Officer and grabbed his keys and gun he hid it in the back of his pants and ran out the room as he made his way out of the police department he then found himself home and climbed into Star's room where he found her asleep he then woke her up.

"M-Marco?" She asked, but he puts him over her mouth.

"Star I need to tell that I'm leaving again." He explained.

"What but we just came back, at least let me come with you." She said

"No Star, you need to stay your parents need to be able t find you when you go home, so please for me stay here." He said

"But Marco…"

"I know you love me Star and I love you but your an important princess, I'm nothing, so I'm leaving, please don't come looking for me." He said. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him on top of her. "Star what are you doing let me go!" He whispered loudly.

"you are stuck with me Diaz, you're my guide, and I refuse to let you go." She said.

"Star, please let me go." He asked nicely.

"At least stay with me for the night." She said Marco then looked her in the eyes.

"(Groan) ffffine I'll stay for the night, but tomorrow I'm leaving." He groaned as he took off his shirt and got under the covers with her Star then rested her arm on his chest and he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close.

The next Morning

Marco awoke. First, he looked at Star's sleeping frame and smiled, he carefully got out of the bed and went to the door as he reached for the knob he head Star calling his name.

"Star goes back to sleep; my parents will be up soon to wake you up." He said.

"Marco wait, you don't have to leave because I thought of something that could benefit both of us." She said.

"Fine what is it?" He asked.

"You come home, to mewni, with me." She said

"Star I.."

"I don't want to hear it; you are coming home with me." She said with a stern face.

"Fine but how are you getting home?" He asked

"Simple I need you to punch me." She said.

"What?" He said.

"If you punch me then I'll call my parent and tell them that your parents are abusing me." She explained.

"But Star, I don't want to hurt you." He said

"Please Marco, I don't want to lose you, plus my parents will believe me." She said

"No, I'm not hitting you!" He said

"Come on Marco, D-Don't be a P-Pussy!" She yelled at him.

"I'm sorry what?" He asked.

"I said that your too much of a pussy to punch a girl." She insulted

"Star, please stop." He said

"Come on you bastard blow this spoiled little pussy!" She said Marco then punched her in the face knocking her to the floor, Marco then gasped and went to her. "Star I'm so sorry I didn't mean to…"

"No Marco it's fine." She said as she walked over to her mirror.

"Mirror mirror on the wall, call mom." She said the mirror then showed Queen Butterfly.

"Hello… Star! What happened to you!" She said

"It was Mr. and Mrs. Diaz they have been abusing me that's why I haven't been able to call you as much because they threatened to hit me more." She said.

"Don't worry Star; I'll send a guard to come pick you up." She said

"And can you also bring Marco with us I don't want him to be abuse as well." She said.

"Are you sure Star?" She asked

"I am." She said.

"Very well, will be there soon, stay in your room and lock the door." She said

"Understood." She said she then ended the call. "Marco I need you beat me up." She said taking off her clothes.

"WHAT! I already gave you a black eye star I'm not hitting you again." He said

"Marco please just do or I'm telling everyone that you (whisper in his ear) Marco then began to punch her again and again till her body was covered in bruises.

"Star I'm so sorry I didn't mean…" "It's fine Marco." She said

"Star it's time for…" They then saw Star with forming bruises.

"Marco what the hell did you do to her!" Raphel said.

"That's what I was about to ask you?" They turned around and saw Queen and King Butterfly.

"Your Majesty, I am so sorry for my son, I didn't know that he beat up your child." Angie said

"Oh god blaming it on your child, you people make me sick, it was a mistake trusting you two, will be taking Star back and will be taking Marco as well so that you can't abuse him anymore." Moon said

"What!" Angie said

"Star, please change this room back and Marco, please come with us Manfred will gather your things." She said as she steps through the portal, Marco looked at his parents and smirked and walked through with Star. As they stepped out of the portal, Marco was amazed by all the things he only read in books magnificent castles, servants; everything amazed him.

"Star this place is incredible." Marco said

"I'm glad you like it." She said as he went exploring.

"Star?" She turned around to see her mother walk up to her.

"Tell me something, why did you want to bring Marco home with you?" She asked

"Mother, you serve the truth, I faked these bruises I asked Marco to harm me so I'd have an excuse to come home, I know it was wrong of me but, you see..." She lifted her hair and reviled her wings.

"Oh, my dear does that mean..."

"Yes mother, Marco is the one I gave my first time with Marco." She said

"but Star that means..."

"I know my body only belongs to him; please forgive me, mother, he doesn't know yet." She said

"Star that was utterly reckless of you." She said

"I know mother but, during my time with the boy, I learned to... well..." She then starts to blush.

"Star do you have feelings for this boy?" moon asked

"Yes mother, he has taken my heart, and I want him by my side for when I'm queen." She said

"Oh Star." She said as she brought her into a hug.


	9. Chapter 9

joseftanti: Don't rush things it'll happened in due time

Feedback2.0: Thank you

FeMorgenstern11: I will.

Guest: Thank you so much

* * *

Marco was standing at the tower balcony stargazing at the night sky when Star came.

"Marco?" She said He looked at her with a nervous look.

"What's the matter Star?" He asked.

"Just come with me my parents would like to see us." She said as she turned around Marco soon followed, they two were then presented in front of King and Queen Butterfly, Marco then bows.

"Head up Marco, no need to be so formal." She said

"Okay, Queen Butterfly." Marco said

"Please call me Moon." She said

"Yes, ma'am." Marco said, "If you don't mind me asking but why am I here?" He asked

"Oh of course, well you see Star here has grown quite fond of you and…"

"Mother, I want to tell him." She said

"Tell me what?" He asked Star then faced him with a blush.

"Marco for the time that I knew you, I have grown quite fond of you and well I… I… I love you, and I want you to be my husband." She blurted with her face as red as a tomato.

"Wow, I didn't expect that." He said blushing.

"So Marco, would you do me the honor of being my husband." She said.

"No." Marco said shocking everyone.

"Why?" She asked

"Because it's the man's job to propose to the woman he loves." Marco said as he took her hand and placed on her cheek.

"Star Butterfly, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" He asked Star then lets her tears fall and hugged him.

"Of course Marco Diaz." She said the two then kissed as they did Star's hearts started to glow they two then look as Star touch her cheeks.

"Well, that's new." Marco said as touch them.

"It just means, that my heart belongs to you and you alone." She said

"Now Star, giving you heart to Marco, is a serious thing, you made this choice out of love which means you can't take it back." Moon said.

"I know the mother." Star said

"Marco this means you too." She said

"Ma'am I would never hurt Star like that." He said.

"Alright then, guards, prepare the bonding ceremony." She said as he clapped her hands, two guards then took Marco away, while Star went with her mother.

A few Minutes Later.

Marco found himself stripped of his clothes, except his boxers, sitting in Star's room alone.

"Man first they remove my clothes now they tell me to wait, man if only I had a (Hears door open.) A-a-a." Marco was speechless as he saw Star wearing a see-through nightgown. She walked over to him with an embarrassed look.

"D-Don't stare so much." She said which made Marco 'excited'.

"S-Star, what's going on?" He asked

"Um well it's the bonding ritual, Marco, we have to share a passionate night." She said.

"Why I thought we didn't do that until after the wedding." He said as Star crawled on top of him.

"Marco the wedding already passed the moment I said yes." She said as she kissed him, Marco then wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled her closer. Star could feel his member harden she sits up and looks at him, Marco then flipped her on her back and towered over her.

"Now I'm going to show you how humans do this." Marco said.

"Just… Just be gentle." She said as she looked at him with a shy gaze. Marco almost didn't want to do this… almost.

"Okay Star, I'll be gentle." He said as he kisses her neck while rubbing her thigh, his hand then began to wonder down and to her panties.

"Your so wet, Star." He whispered in her ear as he rubbed his finger against her wet spot making her moan. He then took his fingers back and lifted the nightgown off her Star then covered herself.

"It's okay it's not like I haven't seen them before." He said as she slowly removed her arms to reveal her bare chest.

"I know I'm not as big as her but…" Marco then interrupted her by capturing her lips.

"Don't talk just enjoy this." He said as he took her nipple in his mouth and started sucking on it.

"(Moaning) M-M-Marco!" She then wrapped her arms around her head and held him there. Marco then slid out of her grasp.

"Now Star, don't hold me in just one place." He said as he removed her damp panties and revealed her womanhood, making her blush. Marco then took his tongue and licked it as he did Star raked his hair.

"Marco, that's feels so good." She said, Marco soon stopped, and she whined. She looks at him and saw his member resting between her thighs.

"I know that this won't be our first time but, I want to make it special." He said as he aligned his member with her entrance, she moaned as she felt him enter. Marco then began to move slowly making her moan in agony as he sped up Star felt at bliss being with Marco made her happy, loving Marco made her happy.

"Marco!" She said as she opened her arms Marco then picked her up and held her closer as she wrapped her arms around his neck and she started bouncing her hips. As Marco reached around and grabbed her ass and made her move faster.

"Marco I'm cumming!" She said

"Me too." The then screamed in bills as the reached their orgasms the then fell back onto the bed with Star on top of Marco.

"That was fantastic Marco." She said.

"Yeah but the night's still young." He said as he flipped her over and pulled the blankets over them.

A few Months Later

Marco was walking around the waiting room when the doctor came in.

"Congratulations." He said Marco then ran towards Star's room and found her holding a brand new bundle of joy.

"Hey, Marco." She said tiredly. "Come meet our new child, Comet Butterfly." She said as she revealed a small boy with tan skin and blonde hair.

"He's beautiful." He said.

"My little prince." She said as she kissed his forehead.

Two Days Later.

Marco was standing on a balcony watching the night sky when he felt hands wrapped around his waist.

"How's comet?" He asked

"Asleep finally." She said as she stood next to him. As she did Star grabbed ahold of his arm with hers.

"Marco, do you miss earth?" She asked

"Sometimes." He said

"Would you like to go back someday?" Marco then looks at her and pulls her in for a hug.

"Star I don't want to get back there, there isn't anything for me back on earth." He said

"What about your family?" She asked

"Eh, they were douchebags, they probably sold all my stuff already." He said.

"Marco," Star said in a worried tone.

"Star, I'm telling you I would rather be here with my real family then back on earth.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes, because the earth doesn't have the one thing I need." He said

"What's that?" She asked

"You." Marco then cupped her cheek and kissed her.

"I love you Star." He said

"And I you, Marco."


End file.
